The Role of Protein C in the Regulation of Blood Coagulation
Protein C, a vitamin K dependent plasma protein, is of major physiological importance in the control of hemostasis. Protein C is synthesized as an inactive molecule, herein called nascent protein C. Nascent protein C undergoes complex processing, giving rise to a number of different inactive molecules as is more fully described below. Inactive, secreted forms of protein C are referred to herein as zymogen protein C. Activation of protein C occurs in the blood by a reaction involving a thrombomodulin-thrombin complex. Activated protein C, together with its cofactor protein S, is an anticoagulant of important physiological significance. Activated protein C can prevent intravascular thrombosis and control the extension of existing clots. The mechanism of action of the activated form of protein C and the mechanism of activation of the inactive zymogen into the active protease have been clarified in recent years (for review, see J. E. Gardiner and J. H. Griffin, Progress in Hematology, Vol. XIII, pp. 265-278, ed. Elmer B. Brown, Grune and Stratton, Inc., 1983).
The activation of protein C involves thrombin, the final serine protease in the coagulation cascade, and an endothelial cell membrane-associated glycoprotein called thrombomodulin. Thrombomodulin forms a tight, stoichiometric complex with thrombin. Thrombomodulin, when complexed with thrombin, totally changes the functional properties of thrombin. Thrombin normally clots fibrinogen, activates platelets, and converts clotting cofactors V and VIII to their activated forms, Va and VIIIa. Finally, thrombin activates protein C, but only very slowly and inefficiently, and the activation is further inhibited by physiological Ca.sup.2+. In contrast, thrombin complexed with thrombomodulin does not clot fibrinogen, activate platelets, or convert clotting factors V and VIII to their activated counterparts Va and VIIIa, but does become a very efficient activator of protein C zymogen in the presence of physiological Ca.sup.2+. The rate constant of protein C zymogen activation by thrombomodulin-thrombin is over 1,000 fold higher than the rate constant for thrombin alone.
To understand how activated protein C down-regulates blood coagulation, the following brief description of the coagulation enzyme system is provided. The coagulation system is best looked at as a chain reaction involving the sequential activation of zymogens into active serine proteases. This chain reaction eventually produces the enzyme thrombin, which through limited proteolysis converts plasma fibrinogen into the insoluble gel fibrin. Two key events in the coagulation cascade are the conversion of clotting factor X to Xa by clotting factor IXa and the conversion of prothrombin into thrombin by clotting factor Xa. Both of these reactions occur on cell surfaces, most notably the platelet surface, and both reactions require cofactors. The major cofactors, factors V and VIII, in the system circulate as relatively inactive precursors, but when the first few molecules of thrombin are formed, thrombin loops back and activates the cofactors through limited proteolysis. The activated cofactors, Va and VIIIa, accelerate both the conversion of prothrombin into thrombin and also the conversion of factor X to factor Xa by approximately five orders of magnitude. Activated protein C preferentially acts on, to proteolytically degrade, hydrolyze, and irreversibly destroy clotting cofactors Va and VIIIa, the activated forms of the inactive clotting factors V and VIII. Clotting factors V and VIII, in contrast, are very poor substrates for activated protein C in vivo.
An important cofactor for activated protein C is protein S, another vitamin K-dependent plasma protein. Protein S substantially increases activated protein C-mediated hydrolysis of factors Va and VIIIa 25 fold.